¿Qué es la Navidad?
by Shiko-k
Summary: Zakuro no sabe el verdadero significado de la Navidad. ¿Podrá su 'mejor amiga' aclararle las cosas?. YURI.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fan-fic dedicado a la parejita que a mi me gusta tanto: Zakuro/Minto (Renée/Corina) de Tokyo mew mew (o mew mew power XD).

Es fan-fic, por tanto, no soy dueña de ningún personaje/cosa/lugar que estén contenidos aquí, yo solo gozo de poder compartir parte de mi imaginación y que pasen un buen rato.

Zakuro no sabe el verdadero significado de la Navidad. ¿Podrá su 'mejor amiga' aclararle las cosas?. Yuri.

Nota: En este episodio hay un poquito de Masaya/Ichigo (Mark/Zoey), pero descuiden, es sólo una pequeña estupidez por parte del cerebro revuelto como huevos de Ichigo.

**.- **_**¿Qué es la Navidad?**_

Toda Tokio estaba cubierta por una delicada sábada blanca. Autos, casas, árboles, bancas…una sábana a la que generalmente se le denomina nieve. En una época conocida, principalmente, como Navidad.

Realmente la presencia de la densa nieve no era ningún problema para los habitantes de Tokio-a decir verdad, para casi nadie en el mundo entero la nieve es un problema, al contrario, es el juguete más divertido que cualquier persona –en especial los niños- utiliza en esta época del año. En esta fecha las familias están reunidas, así mismo los amigos y algunas parejas que salen a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; muchas personas toman esta celebración para confesar algún secreto, pedirse perdón y principalmente, para convivir en armonía en una rica cena.

Sin embargo, hay un cierto porcentaje de individuos que ven la Navidad con desprecio y tristeza, pues lo único que les trae son recuerdos amargos que habitan en el fondo de sus cajas de hierro, y que por motivos personales y desconfianza, mantienen en secreto.

_¿Por qué es tan importante? No es más que otro día igual que los demás…_

Y una de esas personas, era una joven reconocida por millones en el mundo de la tv, siendo una más de las estrellas en el mundo de la fama, ella y su largo cabello morado, sus ojos azul destellantes, su nombre sobresaliente entre todos los demás.

_Cada año siempre es lo mismo…_

Fujiwara Zakuro.

_Ni siquiera se convive en realidad… ¿Qué significa en verdad la palabra "Navidad"?_

Es una persona diferente a la mayoría.  
Un día puedes verla con un par de amigos disfrutando el tiempo juntos; y al otro puedes verla sola en alguna tienda, en su casa o dando una vuelta por la ciudad, siempre utilizando un disfraz para pasar desapercibida por la calle.

_Muchos dicen que lo único bueno son los regalos…_

_¿Para qué celebran la navidad si solo van con una máscara puesta? _

Zakuro es una persona en la que se puede confiar; su misma personalidad lo permite claro, pero, al mismo tiempo, no hay ninguna persona en la que _ella_ pueda confiar. Por varios motivos, Zakuro siempre ha sido una persona cerrada y jamás ha dejado que lo que diga la gente influya en ella, es más, por eso ni se preocupa en lastimar de vez en cuando a los demás utilizando la indiferencia. Así mismo, no deja que las cosas que le digan o hagan las personas por ella llegue a tocar su corazón cerrado, por más dulce que sean las intenciones.  
Ninguno de ellos y ellas ha podido cruzar la barrera que hay en su corazón, porque a nadie jamás le permitiría llegar siquiera a esa barrera; ni un solo roce, ni un solo toque.

O al menos, eso solía pensar no hace mucho tiempo…

Se perdía entre sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por la calle, donde apenas y podía escucharse el ligero eco de sus pasos.

_Todos llevan una máscara…aunque…tal vez ella…no he visto que se ponga una al hablar conmigo…_

Después de unos minutos, detuvo su marcha, pues enfrente estaba el destino donde debía llegar esa noche.  
Desvió un poco la mirada hacia arriba para ver las decoraciones navideñas que colgaban en cada una de las ventanas del edificio. Después de observar detenidamente cada arreglo, clavó su mirada hacia la puerta.

Regresó a su marcha otra vez, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada de tal edificio, pasando por alto el letrero que estaba afuera de la entrada, letrero que normalmente veía cada mañana como parte de su nueva rutina diaria, y que ahora lo único diferente en el eran las campanas y ángeles decorándolo alrededor, con algunos cordones verdes en cada esquina, y en el centro, con letras doradas, el nombre del lugar: "Café Mew Mew".

Al momento de tocar la puerta, un joven de cabello largo y castaño, amarrado en una cola de caballo, vestido con un traje blanco y corbata negra, le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

- Ah, Bienvenida Zakuro-san, te estábamos esperando, pasa por favor- Dijo con una sonrisa el tan apuesto joven, abriéndose paso para que la invitada tuviese acceso al interior del café.

- Gracias Keiichiro- Volteó a ver al joven con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba.

- ¿Quieres que sostenga tu abrigo mientras disfrutas el evento Zakuro-san?- Preguntó Keiichiro con otra sonrisa, ofreciendo su mano para recibir el abrigo, mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta.

- No te preocupes, así estoy bien-

Sin más que decir, Zakuro se dirigió a una de las mesas del café que se encontraba en el centro. Tomó la silla del extremo; ahí siempre tenía una vista más amplia de todo el lugar y, especialmente, tenía la mejor vista, de una mesa un tanto distinta a las otras…

_Todavía no ah llegado…_

En realidad si fuera por ella misma, Zakuro no hubiese aceptado estar en el evento que se estaba presentando en el café, pero, al recordar las caras que pusieron las demás mews al ver la expresión de duda de Zakuro cuando en la tarde le preguntaron si vendría-mejor dicho, al ver especialmente la expresión de ligera tristeza que puso _ella, _Zakuro volvió a sentir-como en algunas ocasiones anteriores-un par de bichos escurridizos jugueteando por su estómago.

Por ese motivo, solo _por eso_, aceptó venir al café a pasar la navidad esa noche.

_Ni siquiera sé por qué…solo es una pérdida de tiempo…_

Levantó la mirada para observar las esferas que colgaban del techo, la nieve falsa que colgaba en cada pilar y al lado unas lámparas decoradas en formas de ángeles; incluso los manteles de las mesas estaban decorados con estampados de nochebuenas y canastas llenas de galletas de jengibre sobre cada una de éstas. Era un poco extraño que el café se viera tan excesivo de decorativos-más de lo normal-y hasta eso, lleno de gente de varias clases. Pero lo que más apantallaba, era el gigantesco árbol que estaba en el centro del café, todo lleno de lucecitas y listones, esferas y animalitos decorativos en sus ramas, sin olvidar que, en la copa del árbol, había una gran estrella dorada que en casi la mayor parte del café podía divisarse la luz destellante que provenía de ella.

_Esa luz…me hace recordar…_

De nuevo tuvo esa inquietante sensación en el estómago, haciéndola sentir extraña, nerviosa y un poco feliz a la vez.

_Es…es lo mismo que sentí…cuando ella…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Bueno chicas, verán, se acerca Navidad, así que Ryou y yo hemos decidido celebrarla en el café…lo que quiero decir es, que hemos organizado una pequeña fiesta para todas aquellas personas que gusten pasar al café a festejar con nosotros, abrá cena, show de entretenimiento, baile e intercambio de obsequios- Comentaba Keiichiro sonriente a las mews mientras horneaba un pastel de tres leches.

- ¿¡En serio!? Eso me parece una excelente idea – Sonreía felizmente Ichigo.

- Si no fuera excelente idea, no tendríamos por qué haberla planeado – Dijo con sarcasmo Ryou Shirogane, el otro jefe y también amigo de las mews, quien se encontraba recargado en un pedestal del café, cerca de la cocina.

- ¡Ahórrate el comentario innecesario Shirogane! – Giró la mirada hacia Ryou, una Ichigo un poco enfada por el tono de voz que su "jefecito" había utilizado anteriormente.

- Mira Ichigo mejor calla y toma- Le contestó Ryou con un tono de voz un poco agresivo – Sal afuera y pega este cartel en la entrada del café para que la gente lo vea y así vengan algunos a la celebración ese día, ¡y es una orden!-

Dicho esto, no quedo más que mencionar. Ryou salió de la cocina, y una malhumorada Ichigo se encaminó dando zancadas hacia afuera a colocar el cartel.

- ¡Keiichiro onii-chan, Purin también quiere venir na no da! ¿Puedo venir a la fiesta también yo?- Preguntaba Purin inocentemente mientras brincaba y hacia malabares con los platos de un lado a otro. Keiichiro giró la mirada hacia la pequeña regalándole una sonrisa mientras afirmaba con la cabeza la pregunta que hace unos momentos le había echo la mew más pequeña.

- ¡Yupiiiiiiiiii! – Comenzó a saltar de alegría por toda la cocina al recibir la afirmación por parte de Keiichiro.

- ¡Purin-san, los platos! – Rápidamente, Lettuce se puso a correr por toda la cocina tratando de agarrar uno que otro plato de los que Purin alocadamente estaba lanzando.

- ¡Purin estate quieta, vas a quebrar todos los platos! – Gritó Mint, quien, al igual que Lettuce, luchaba por no dejar que ninguno de los platos cayera al suelo. En ese instante, Ichigo entró a la cocina, un plato salio volando en dirección hacia ella.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- Cuando vio venir el plato, ni un solo segundo pasó para que sus instintos de gato la hicieran agacharse al instante, evitando así el impacto del plato contra su rostro.

- Ichigo onee-chan, que bueno que esquivaste ese plato, ¡qué reflejos!-

- …ah…Purin-san…ah…no vuelvas a hacer eso…- Dijo Lettuce, tratando de retomar aire .Tanto ella como Mint estaban exhaustas por ir de aquí para allá con los platos.

-…Oh, lo siento Lettuce onee-chan, no lo volveré a hacer, ¡pero es que me pone muy feliz que vamos a poder venir también nosotros a la fiesta de navidad na no da!-

- Es una buena idea que todas vengamos también a pasar un rato aquí en la celebración, pero no es como para que nos pongamos a aventar platos por todos lados - Explicaba con un tono alivianado, por haber esquivado el platazo, Ichigo.

- Ichigo onee-chan, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta? ¿Vas a venir con Aoyama nii-chan?- Preguntaba Purin ansiosamente mientras tomaba una rebanada de pastel que Keiichiro acababa de regalarle.

- Pues… ¿v-venir con Aoyama-kun?...no parece mala idea…si, eso si será posible, si, si vendré al evento…-Debido a las preguntas que había echo Purin, y los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente al escuchar el nombre "Aoyama" , la mente de Ichigo comenzó a imaginarse una bella y serena nevada afuera del café …

"_Ichigo" Llamaba un jovencito de cabellos negros y piel morena clara desde la puerta._

"_¡Aoyama-kun!" Gritaba Ichigo mientras corría hacia Masaya para abrazarlo._

"_¡Feliz Navidad Aoyama-kun!" Gritó cuando con sus brazos logró rodear el cuello del chico._

"_Feliz Navidad, Ichigo" El chico regresó con algo de timidez el abrazo._

"_Me alegra que hayas venido Aoyama-kun" La pelirroja se alejo un poco para poder observar el rostro de su amigo y sonreír con algo de timidez. El chico respondió ante ese gesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios. _

"_Si, aunque…a decir verdad, vine precisamente solo para verte, Ichigo" _

"_A-aoyama-kun…" El joven bajo sus manos a la altura de la cintura de la pelirroja._

"_Ichigo, hay algo que desde hace tiempo eh querido decirte…"_

-Ichigo-san…

"_Aoyama-kun…y-yo, también hay algo…que desde hace tiempo me gustaría decirte…"_

-Ichigo-san

"…_Bueno, yo puedo esperar…tu primero dime Ichigo…"_

-¿Ichigo-san?

"_A-aoyama-kun…yo te…"_

-¿Ichigo-san?

"_Tu…tu me…"_

- ¿Ichigo-san estás bien? – Cuando vio la mirada perdida de Ichigo, Lettuce comenzó a preocuparse por la extraña mirada de su amiga, y por tal motivo comenzó a zarandearla de los hombros delicadamente

– Ichigo-san reacciona, ¿Te sientes bien Ichigo-san? -

-…Uh…eh... ¿Qué?- Despertaba lentamente de su sueño, dejando su mundo de fantasías para volver a la realidad.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ichigo-san? – Preguntaba con preocupación la chica de gafas.

- Etto…si, me siento bien, ¿por qué? – Ichigo se encontraba algo desconcertada por los repentinos cuestionamientos.

- ¡Ichigo onee-chan estas toda roja!-

- Descuiden, de seguro esta roja por andar imaginando cualquier tontería al escuchar el nombre de su novio –

Al oír esas palabras, el tono de la piel del rostro de Ichigo se volvió color tomate, provocando que girara la mirada hacia la persona que comentó tal "fechoría".

- ¡P-pero que cosas dices Mint! escucha claramente: ¡Aoyama-kun no es mi n-novio, es solo mi amigo!...si…eso…y-y por eso no me ando imaginando cosas ni con él ni con nadie, ¡estás alucinando! –Dicho esto, Ichigo dio media vuelta y giró la vista para que no pudieran observar el rojo color de sus mejillas.

- Si claro, y yo soy la reina Isabel – Contesto Mint con un tono de voz algo sarcástica, arreglando en filas de 7 los platos que hace unos instantes salvó de ser destrozados por Purin, para después continuar hablando  
– Como sea, de igual forma yo también vendré al festejo, mis padres no van a estar aquí en Navidad debido a un viaje de negocios y Seiji se irá a la "Noche Colonial Navideña" de su escuela – Decía mientras terminaba de acomodar el ultimo plato en la alacena.

- ¡Yupiiiii Mint onee-chan también vendrá que alegría na no da! – Exclamaba Purin mientras una amplia sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

- Mi familia y yo también vendremos, apuesto a que será muy divertido que vengan a conocer el café y convivamos en la fiesta juntos – Sonriente, la chica de gafas lavaba los platos sucios mientras observaba a la más pequeña de las mews soltar risitas de felicidad.

- ¡Lettuce onee-chan va a venir también! ¡Esto será muy lindo! – Purin no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro, parecía que se le había aflojado más el tornillo de la cabeza, pero, después de unos instantes, detuvo sus saltos para fijar su mirada en una muchacha de cabello morado.

-…¿Y tu Zakuro onee-chan? ¿Vas a venir también a la celebración? –

Zakuro fijó sus ojos firmemente en el rostro de la niña pequeña.

_¿Volver a gastar mi tiempo en fiestas como los años anteriores?_

Su mirada y su rostro reflejaban duda sobre la susodicha invitación.  
La cocina se lleno de un silencio incomodo para las 5 chicas.

_¿Para qué?, si en vez de perder el tiempo puedo tener mi rato libre descansando viendo televisión en mi departamento privado_

- ¿Vendrás na no da? -

_No pienso gastar mi tiempo en esas tonterías…_

- ¿Onee-sama? – Una palabra bastó para cambiar de opinión.

_Onee-sama_

-…- Zakuro desvió la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de ojos café que la observaban con algo de confusión y a la vez de esperanza.

_Esa mirada…_

- ¿Vendrás?... ¿Onee-sama?- Mint seguía cuestionando a Zakuro, acercándose lentamente a ella, sin desviar por ningún momento, la mirada entre ella y ese par de ojos azul destellante.

_De nuevo…_

Al sentir la presencia de Mint cerca, un ligero nerviosismo empezaba a apoderarse de la joven modelo, que por supuesto, consiguió disimularlo a manera de poner el cuerpo tenso.

- ¿Vas a estar ocupada ese día?- Siguió acercándose a Zakuro hasta encontrarse solo a unos pasos frente a ella.

_No se si está mal o si está bien sentir algo…_

-…No lo sé…- Sólo unas cuantas palabras fueron las que Zakuro pudo llegar a formular, pues esa mirada de alguna extraña manera, llegaba a hacerla tener una sensación de la cual se había prometido jamás volver a sentir.

_Es como si hubiese…cosas revoloteando dentro de mí…_

- Nos gustaría que estuvieras con nosotras, al menos por un rato esa noche- En ese mismo instante, Mint tomó una de las manos de Zakuro entre las suyas, agregando una pequeña sonrisa a esa mirada que a su _Onee-sama_, aunque no lo mostrara y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la estaba derritiendo poco a poco por dentro.

_Es incorrecto…_

Finalmente, Zakuro no pudo más, por más que intentó luchar no pudo salir victoriosa. Esos ojos, esa voz, esa sonrisa-por más pequeña que fuera- y esa mirada, la habían derrotado por completo en esta batalla

-…Esta bien…tal vez pueda venir un rato, después de todo, es solo un simple festejo…- Al terminar de decir tales palabras, las otras 4 mews le respondieron agradecidas con una amplia sonrisa. Pero _solo_ _una_ sonrisa la hacía sentir rara, _solo esa_ sonrisa importaba, _solo_ _esa_ sonrisa era diferente a todas las otras.

_Varias veces odié poder sentirlo…_

Un joven de cabello rubio irrumpió en la cocina.

- Chicas, vengan para acá, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda con los adornos de adentro y afuera del café-

Lentamente, Mint dejó libre de nuevo la mano de Zakuro, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el chico que acababa de entrar, rompiendo así la conexión de la mirada que hacía unos momentos se encontraba establecida entre sus ojos cafés y los ojos azules de la modelo.

- Si Ryou – Dijeron 4 mews al unísono, al mismo tiempo que abandonaban la cocina. Keiichiro sacó el pastel del horno, dejándolo encima de una mesa, para después ir detrás de las chicas junto con Ryou.

_Esta vez es diferente…esta vez…_

Momentos después, Zakuro se quedó observando su mano por unos momentos, para después colocarla sobre su estómago, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

_No sé porque…pero…_

No pasó mucho para que, al igual que las demás, saliera de la cocina para ayudar con los adornos.

_Se siente…bien…  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Fin del Flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Un ligero suspiro se escapó de los labios de la modelo

_No sé que voy a hacer…_

- ¡Zakuro Onee-chan! – Zakuro se sobresaltó al oír una voz chillona en su oído - ¡Qué bien, si viniste, vivaaa! -

- Si…que bueno - Decía mientras trataba de contenerse lo más que podía para no gritarle a la pequeña mew en la cara.

- A propósito Purin, no es bueno que llegues así de repente, las personas pueden llegar a molestarse - No fue tanto el hecho de que Purin gritara, Zakuro ya estaba acostumbrada al igual que las demás, a escuchar esa voz chillona de la pequeña; sino que, la modelo no estaba de humor esa noche para estar soportando tales gritos.

- Oh… bueno, ¡Purin promete que no ara eso de nuevo na no da!, nop, Purin no desea problemas esta noche-

_Si, sobre todo esta noche…_

-…Es cierto, nadie quiere problemas esta noche Purin…- Decía Zakuro al mismo tiempo en que se levantó de su silla – Voy a servirme un chocolate caliente – Agregó para dar media vuelta y dejar a la pequeña mew con su griterío, saltos y malabares, por detrás.

_No tengo porque soportar esto…_

La única y verdadera razón por la cual en verdad Zakuro se dirigía a la mesa de "bebidas navideñas" era para alejarse del alboroto que siempre tiene que armar Purin cada vez que esta celebrando algo y/o cuando esta feliz.

_¿Cómo la gente puede soportar esa voz que tiene?_

Para su mala suerte, la mesa de bebidas no estaba tan lejos de su asiento, por tanto, aún podía escuchar como Purin hacia sus locuras. No pasó mucho tiempo para que agarrara cada una de las tazas blancas-que se hallaban en la mesa -como manera de distracción para evitar que alguna persona pudiera ver el malestar que le provocaba tanta bulla.

_Lo único aparentemente bueno de esta "Navidad" es que mañana no estaré aquí para limpiar el café y lu-_

"Nock-nock"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte toqueteo de la puerta principal.

_¿Cuánta gente vendrá?_

El joven apuesto del traje blanco acudió rápidamente a atender la puerta.

_¿Y por qué aquí de todas formas?_

_¿Qué no hay más lugares donde pued- _

Algo la detuvo de cualquier cosa que se encontraba haciendo en ese instante. La modelo quedo en seco al observar a la persona que entraba al café; era la persona culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando, la persona por la cual varias noches no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a tantos pensamientos confusos a pesar de supuestamente tener la edad lo suficientemente madura para ya no 'confundirse', la persona por la cual se despertaban varios sentimientos.

…_Mint…_

* * *

Fin del primer Cáp.  
Haber que tal les pareció este primer intento, es de mis primeros fics, y para mi cuenta mucho su opinión, quiero saber en que estoy mal para poder mejorar y seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, y más para ustedes pues por ustedes hago lo que hago.

Perdonen si hubo faltas de ortografía (si las hay háganme saber por favor) y también si algunos personajes estuvieron medio OCC. Disculpen si algún error mío pudo afectarles en algo.

_**-Sk**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aizawa Mint entraba con pasos firmes al café, venía envuelta en un chaleco azul marino, un gorro que le cubría la cabeza, del cuál por debajo caían varios mechones de su cabello negro azulado cubriendo un poco sus ojos café chocolate; en sus manos llevaba puestos un par de guantes azules, una bufanda alrededor del cuello y sus botas.

_Mint…_

El trance de la modelo desapareció gracias al ruido de una taza. No tuvo necesidad de bajar la vista para darse cuenta de que había soltado la taza que hace unos momentos había tomado con sus manos y que ahora, solo quedaban los restos esparcidos por el suelo.

- Oye Zakuro por si no lo sabes hoy en día las cosas no están tan baratas como antes -

No tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, la voz y la manera de "regañar" a este punto de su vida ya era demasiado familiar.

- Gomen Ryou, no tenía intenciones de soltar esa taza, no fue adrede -

- Si, ya, descuida – Le respondió su amigo y jefe, mientras que con una escoba y un recogedor limpiaba el desorden ocasionado

– Pero, Zakuro, ¿estás bien?, ¿esta todo en orden?, ¿algo te está molestando últimamente? – Agregó el muchacho.

Sabía que Zakuro no era una persona a quien podía considerársele distraída, de hecho en cada cosa que realiza siempre está lo más concentrada posible para que todo salga como se debe, y el hecho de que nada más de repente rompiera una taza por accidente significaba una cosa para él: algo le está pasando a Zakuro.

- Estoy bien, todo esta en orden, no hay nada que me este incomodando-

- Bien, de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo algún día, ya sabes a donde recurrir –

Aunque la respuesta de Zakuro no lo convenció del todo, Ryou no quiso meterse más en el asunto. Tomó el recogedor y la escoba, estaba por marcharse cuando dio una última mirada a Zakuro para agregar

– Y si no estoy yo por aquí, recuerda que también está Keiichiro, para auxiliarte en todo lo que yo no pueda– Dicho esto, Ryou se marchó a la cocina, no sin antes perderse entre la multitud de visitantes en el café.

_Todo esta bien en mí, no necesito ayuda de nadie…_

Al menos eso quería pensar; sin embargo, había una pregunta que se repetía una y otra y otra vez en sus pensamientos, una pregunta que gracias a Ryou la lleno aún más de confusión.

"¿_Algo_ te está _molestando_ últimamente?"

_Bueno, sí…pero…no…_

"¿Algo _te está molestando_ últimamente?"

_De hecho…no me molesta…es solo…_

"¿Algo te está _molestando últimamente_?"

_Ya tiene tiempo… y es malo…pero a la vez… ¿no lo es?..._

- ¿Onee-sama? – Esa palabrita hizo que Zakuro saliera de nuevo de sus confusos pensamientos.

_Mint…_

La modelo dio media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse ni más ni menos con el pequeño pajarillo culpable de todo el rompecabezas.

-… ¿Si, Mint?...- La respuesta a esa pregunta fue, al instante, una gran sonrisa. Una _linda_ sonrisa.

- Onee-sama, me alegra que hallas venido – Decía la pequeña mew mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a esparcirse a lo largo de sus mejillas.

_¿Te puedo tocar tus mejillas?_

La modelo respondió a ese comentario con una pequeña sonrisa - Bueno, vine por un rato, después de todo, ustedes son muy importantes para mí – Mintió.

_Sólo tú eres importante para mí_

- Eso es grandioso, es lindo de tu parte onee-sama –

- Si…y bueno, a decir verdad, todos la están pasando bien –Zakuro trató de ignorar a Mint dándose la vuelta para tomar otra de las tazas de la mesa.

_No puedo contenerme…algo me ocurre cada vez que te veo…_

_No quiero que sigas aquí…pero quiero que te quedes conmigo…_

-… ¿No gustas chocolate caliente? –Preguntó la modelo mientras se servía chocolate en la taza.

- ¿Ah?...oh, si, me encantaría – Decía la otra mew con un tono de timidez en su voz.

- Toma – Zakuro solo acercó la taza a la mew, no se dignaba a verle la cara.

- Gracias – Mint tomó la taza de las manos de la modelo.

No importaba realmente si volteaba o no, Zakuro podía sentir que la pequeña mew a su lado estaba sonriendo.

- Si, de nada…- Aunque no quisiera, aunque trató de pelear, por más que la quería evitar, la modelo terminó posando su mirada en la otra mew.

_Después de todo…no puedes pasar toda la noche viendo tazas y chocolate…_

Tres sorbos que Mint dio a la taza fueron suficientes para dejarle bigotes de chocolate marcados.

- Mmm…Onee-sama esto está muy bueno, deberías probarlo – Si Mint no hubiese sonreído y en cambio le hubiese prestado atención a la expresión en el rostro de Zakuro se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio radical de dirección hacia donde la modelo tenía ahora su vista clavada.

…_Tus labios…están llenos de chocolate…_

La modelo separó sus labios en un vago intento para responderle a la otra mew; sin embargo, los selló de nuevo al no poder emitir palabra alguna de ellos, pues en es emomento y por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, que no tenía las ideas bien acomodadas en su cabeza, y mucho menos ahora que no prestaba atención a otra cosa más que…

_Me gustaría…sólo por esta vez…_

Sin consentimiento alguno, Zakuro se acerco a la otra mew, parecía que ella misma no podía controlar a su propio cuerpo, como si su cuerpo estuviera por cuenta propia y su mente estuviera divagando perdida.

_Mint permíteme…por esta vez…yo quiero…_

El silencio de Zakuro hizo que la otra mew dejará de sonreír y comenzará a mostrar algo de preocupación hacia la mayor.

_Déjame…probar…_

- ¿Onee-sama? – Preguntó Mint con un tono algo alarmante, pues aparte de que Zakuro no le respondía, se notaba algo diferente en ella-sin olvidar claro el extraño acercamiento hacia la mew azul, que comenzaba a ponerla un poco nerviosa y sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse.

El sonido de la voz de Mint hizo que la modelo saliera del pequeño trance.

- Onee-sama, ¿estás bien? – Volviendo a la realidad, la modelo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de la otra mew. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apartó de ella rápidamente.

- ¿Onee-sama? -

- Estoy bien…- Respondió Zakuro agitadamente – Solo…yo…necesito…- Las palabras que apenas llegaba a formular solo hacían más confusas las cosas, tanto para ella como para la otra mew

- Mint…yo…el…necesito…tocador…si, eso -

En realidad eso no era lo que deseaba, pero solo ahí era el único lugar en donde tal vez pudiera acomodar tantos pensamientos incontrolables de su cabeza. Con firmes pasos se adentró rápidamente entre la multitud, dejando a una confundida y preocupada mew unos pasos atrás, mientras parecía que la gente se hacía más y más estorbosa para pasar.

_Demasiada bulla para mí gusto…_

Prácticamente solo corriendo se podía llegar al baño sin tanto rollo. Una vez que Zakuro estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta con llave para no tener ningún tipo de interrupción.

_Al fin, un poco de paz…_

La modelo se recargo en la pared frente al espejo del baño.

Eso era lo único que pedía, solo un momento de paz para reacomodar sus ideas, solo un momento de silencio para reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido haya afuera.

_¿En qué demonios pensabas haya afuera?..._

Fue lo primero que quiso saber.

_Sabes que cosas así están mal…sabes que cosas así son inaceptables… _

La joven mew se miró al espejo.

_¿Qué te está pasando Zakuro?_

Se acercó al lavabo y abrió la llave. Para tranquilizarse un poco, se echo un poco de agua en el rostro.

_Estás bajando la guardia…_

Al cerrar la llave tomó una de las toallas limpias que se encontraban a un lado del jabón para secarse la cara.

_No puedo permitir eso…no voy a bajar la guardia…_

Al estar segura de haberse deshecho de la más mínima gota de agua en su rostro, Zakuro tiró la toalla al suelo con algo de enfado.

_Ya no resisto más, ya me cansé, yo me voy de aquí…_

Trató de olvidarse de todo, de todas las confusiones, de todas las cosas que hizo, de todos los problemas que le estaban ocasionando desde hace un tiempo todos sus estúpidos sentimientos. Simplemente por eso, se dirigió a la puerta del baño, preparada para irse después a su departamento privado o a algún mejor lugar que éste café.

_No pienso estar ni un minuto más aquí_

Al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró con un par de ojos café que la miraban con preocupación y dulzura a la vez.

_Esos ojos…_

- Ah…gomen onee-sama, es que saliste corriendo así de repente y yo pues…- La pequeña mew se encogió un poco de hombros al saber que un par de ojos intimidantes no lo quitaban la vista encima.

- No ay nada de que preocuparse – Dijo Zakuro fríamente.

- U-ummm…¿segura?-

- Si, segura- Decía la muchacha mirándola secamente, se le da bien aparentar cosas que no son – y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy de aquí – Pasó a un lado de Mint, casi empujándola con el brazo

-¡P-pero onee-sama!-

Mint estaba desconcertada, hacía algunos instantes estaba de lo más feliz con la modelo y ahora ésta estaba apunto de irse así de la nada sin dar explicación alguna

– La fiesta acaba casi de empezar y- Oh, pero su 'onee-sama' no la dejó terminar.

Lanzándole una fría mirada, hizo que la mew azul se helara por dentro.

- Se acabó para mi- le dijo, antes de seguir y perderse entre la gente.

La otra mew se quedó perpleja. No sabía que decir ni que pensar, pero eso no evitó que las ganas repentinas de llorar la abandonaran.

* * *

Fin del Cáp. 2

So, espero que les haya gustado, quizás es algo más corto ke el primer Cáp., pero bueno, algo es algo.

Joooo Zakuro es cruel T^T, por eso me gusta *w*.

Pero saben que no es cruel apropósito, no es su culpa, la vida no le a dado mucha felicidad que digamos, he igual no lo sabremos, porque nosotros los que escribimos no somos los creadores de su existencia. Jummm ¿qué pasará después? ¿Mandare a Zaku a su depa o a algún otro lugar? Quien sabe.

Perdonen si hubo faltas de ortografía (si las hay háganme saber por favor) y también si algunos personajes estuvieron medio OCC.  
Perdonen si algún error mío pudo afectarles en algo.

Nos vemos

¡Échenle galleta!

See ya

_**-Sk**_


	3. Chapter 3

No lo entendía.

Simplemente no entendía porque el destino era tan cruel. En un instante estaba con su adorada onee-sama y al otro estaba ella sola. El cambio de actitud de su compañera la desconcertaba mucho: en estos últimos días le había perdido completamente la pista, y era más difícil entender lo que la otra mew sentía. Mint sólo quería conocerla mejor y Zakuro no le estaba dejando el camino tan fácil.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?_

La pequeña mew no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado. No lo entendió ni en el momento y mucho menos lo entendía ahora.

Quién sabe si algún día lo haría.

-zakurozakurozakurozakuro-

No había marcha atrás. Caminaba con paso firme por las frías calles de Tokio desde hacía media hora. No sabía a donde ir o con quién, pero algo era seguro: no volvería a ese café.

No había excusa ni pretexto: no volvería.

Tan solo pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si no se hubiera detenido y la hubiera besado, le causaba rabia y desesperación; no porque no le hubiera gustado hacerlo (no puede engañarse a si misma, quería hacerlo), si no porque hubiera perdido el control.

Para muchas personas, perder el control de uno mismo no tiene importancia, de hecho, es mucho más fácil 'dejarse llevar' e incluso puede ser muy favorable en algunas ocasiones, pero para Fujiwara Zakuro, el control sobre uno mismo es como tener el control de la vida misma, y obviamente no podía permitirse perderlo- después de todo, siempre a tenido una reputación que mantener.

_¿Qué está pasando contigo?_

Estaba enojada, confundida y desesperada. Tenía una explosión de emociones que ni ella misma conocía y no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. No dejaba de pensar en Mint. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera besado?, ¿Sería esa la respuesta a sus dudas?, ¿Así se hubiera acabado este tormento?, ¿Por qué sentía esto de todos modos?, ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con-

Se detuvo en seco. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

_No es cierto…_

Algo tan simple en descubrir, y se había tardado tanto tiempo. El porqué se distraía seguido, se sentía nerviosa, se descontrolaba, tenía todos los sentimientos siempre en la boca del estómago, y las mil y unas emociones nuevas que estaba experimentando, solo significaban una cosa y ella lo sabía muy bien (y al parecer, desde el primer momento lo supo…). Se dejó recargarse sobre una pared a las afueras de una tienda.

-No, no, no, no – Decía mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

_Esto no me está pasando_

Pero era demasiado obvio.

-mintmintmintmintmint-

_-Mint, ¿ya te vas?, ¿tan temprano? Pero apenas está comenzando la fies-_

_-Me están esperando en casa, prometí regresar temprano, sólo vine a desearles una feliz navidad, despídeme de todos y pásala bien Ichigo – _

- Ah… - Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la banca más cercana. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó el café mew mew. Y bueno, ¿por que estaría ahí?, si de las pocas razones por las cuales fue a la celebración, fue para pasar más tiempo con su más querida amiga. Que por cierto salió dispara del café, quien-sabe-por-qué-motivo y sin desearle siquiera una feliz víspera.  
Si, a veces la vida es cruel.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sentada en una banca, frente a un enorme árbol en el parque de la ciudad, sola.

- A veces no te entiendo...me gustaría que me hablaras más de ti…- Dijo melancólicamente al viento, que hasta parecía hablarle en susurros.

-Pues, cuando quieras podemos charlar un ratito pajarita-

- ¿¡Q-qué demonios!? – Se levantó de la banca en un salto y volteó a ver quien había dicho tal cosa.

- ¡Kisshu! – No podía creerlo, ahí adelante suyo, flotando tras la banca, no estaba nada más y nada menos que el chico peli-verde que siempre les hacía la vida de cuadritos (¡y hasta llevaba un abrigo!). Inmediatamente se acomodó en una pose de defensa.

- Ajajaja, que graciosa eres, ¿sorprendida de verme? – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿Dónde están tus amiguitas?, las mew, ¿te dejaron solita?, ¿en estos días?, pero si leí por ahí que hoy es un día de festejo para los humanos, y muuuuy importante por cierto -

- Cállate, lo que estén haciendo las demás es cosa suya, no estés molestando; ¿y qué tal tú?, ¿y tus amiguitos?, ¿te dejaron solito? –Contestó la chica en tono burlón al peli-verde, cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Claro que no pájara tonta! –Bufó el chico en tono amenazador.

– Además, lo que hagan ellos también es algo que no te importa –Agregó ahora más tranquilo.

- Hmmp, como si me importara, ¿qué vienes a hacer aquí hoy?, que, ¿acaso ni siquiera nos puedes dejar tranquilas en un día como este?, ¿otra vez vamos a tener que pelear contigo? , ¡dános un respiro! -

- Hmmp, para tu información, no, hoy no tengo deseos de aniquilarlas, no quiero perder ahorita mi tiempo en tontas como ustedes… además, si estoy mucho tiempo combatiéndolas, se me puede pegar su estupidez, es contagiosa ¿sabes? – Respondió en tono burlón, acercándosele.

- Ja, ja, ja, que infantil y tonto eres – Dijo Mint sarcásticamente; aún con sus brazos cruzados pero alerta por si el chico intentaba hacer algo. Nunca es bueno que el enemigo se te acerque demasiado.

_¿Qué estarás tramando?_

- Ya, basta de juegos, tengo una pregunta que hacerte pajarita:

¿Dónde está Ichigo? – Le preguntó tranquilamente cruzando los brazos y las piernas.

- ¿Y por qué habría de decirte dónde está? – Pregunto Mint desafiante.

- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo de la mejor manera y porque tengo ganas de ver a mi gatita, si hoy es un día especial para todos y para ella, quiero verla – Respondió seriamente. De verdad estaba decidido a tener un tiempo a solas con Ichigo.

- No tengo porque decírtelo… - ¿Qué tal si planea algún ataque?, una nunca sabe, y obviamente Mint no es tonta para 'confiar' tan repentinamente en el chico peli-verde. Además, recordando que Ichigo estaría con Masaya en estos momentos, suspiró:

– Incluso, perderías tu tiempo Kisshu, ahorita a de estar con Masaya, y quizás y ya son novios, así que, no podrías…- Una mirada de dolor de parte del chico, hizo que se detuviera.

- …N-no digas tonterías, Ichigo no puede estar con ese idiota, ¡no seas mentirosa y dime donde está!, ¡quiero verla! – Reclamó el chico lastimeramente.

-Kisshu, detén esto y mejor vete, no voy a decirte donde está – Trató de responderle de la manera más indiferente que pudo, pero Mint sabía que no serviría de nada, y en cambio podía ver que el chico la miraba con desesperación, tristeza y enfado.

- ¡Ese tipo es un mediocre!, se cree la gran cosa y no es nada, ¡Ichigo es una ciega!, ese tonto le hace ver cosas que no son, ¡ese imbécil! – Sacó un grito de furia mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

- No puedes decidir por ella de todas maneras, es libre de escoger a quien quiera; Kisshu, mej-

- Cállate – La interrumpió.

… _Lo lamento, Kisshu_

La verdad, y sin querer sonar cruel, daba lástima ver al muchacho. A pesar de ser de la parte enemiga, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo mucho por el amor que sentía hacia Ichigo (y que no fuera correspondido). Por un momento, Mint pensó que el peli-verde lloraría, pero en vez de eso, simplemente pegó sus pies a la tierra y se quedo ahí parado, en silencio.

Pasaron unos segundos así, con el viento rozando sus caras, desacomodando los cabellos de ambos. Era un silencio incómodo, hasta parecía que se había detenido el tiempo. Mint ya no lo podía soportar, y justo antes de pedirle de nuevo que se fuera, Kisshu levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

_¿Qué está pensando hacer?..._

Entonces, dio un paso adelante. Luego otro, y otro. Se acercaba más y más a ella, y ésta, a su vez, se preparaba para el ataque…

Pero nada de eso sucedió, en cambio, el chico sólo le dijo:

-¿Dónde está? –

- ¿Qué?-

La verdad, estaba desconcertada. Hacía un instante, Kisshu andaba lleno de rabia y de tristeza, y ahora simplemente le hablaba tranquilamente-las personas de otro planeta a veces solían ser muy raras.

- ¿Dónde está?, sólo será por un momento, luego me iré de aquí – Le pidió desesperado, con la esperanza de que la chica comprendiera su situación.

- No, mejor vete de aquí Kisshu, no servirá de nada –

_Realmente es sorprendente como a veces el 'amor', hace que hagamos cosas que jamás pensamos que haríamos._

Como implorarle a tu enemigo.

- Pajarita, dímelo, te lo estoy pidiendo de la mejor manera – Posó una mano sobre el hombro de la mew – te prometo que sólo será un momento y me iré -

_Esto ya está muy raro_

Que tu enemigo quiera hacerte daño no es raro, pero que te esté pidiendo una cosa amablemente y que apoye su mano en tu hombro, eso SI es raro, y es algo que no pasó desapercibido para Mint, pero lo que no se esperó fue que al momento de tomar el brazo de Kisshu para quitarlo y dejar su hombro despejado, es que Kisshu posara su otra mano en el otro hombro y que al mismo tiempo le dijera:

- Por favor -

Y lo más raro fue que te apretara un poco los hombros y te mirara de una manera esperanzada, y que justo después de eso escucharas el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y te encontraras con el grito de una voz familiar.

**- ¡Suéltala! - **

* * *

Fin del Cáp. 3

¡Oh por dios! Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo sieeeeeeeeentoooooooooooooo

Hacía mucho que no continuaba esto y ¡lo siento tanto!

Creo que aunque me hayan pasado muchas cosas malas y buenas en todo este tiempo, no justifica que me haya ausentado tanto y que haya dejado esto así, de esta manera u_u….

Soy una irresponsable, y espero que un día puedan perdonar mi irresponsabilidad y falta de atención…

Pero si, seguiré adelante con la historia si lo preguntan, y espero que sea del agrado de todos.

También pido disculpas si los personajes están un poco OCC, es que bueno, hay muchas alteraciones entre el anime y el manga, y también entre Tokyo mew mew y Mew mew power (así llamaron al anime aquí en México).

Errrmmm, algunos podrán decir que hubo un momento de Kisshu/Mint en este episodio, la verdad no lo hice con esa intención, no le voy a esa pareja xD, pero si a ustedes les gusta y así, por mí no hay problema ;), incluso se los pueden imagnar abrazándose o qué sé yo x3.

Además no hace daño juntar a los enemigos en buen plan de vez en cuando.

Y erm….. no me queda más que decir que lo siento por todo, y que se cuiden.

Nos vemos.

¡Échenle galleta!

See ya

_**- Sk**_


	4. Chapter 4

Y lo más raro fue que te apretara un poco los hombros y te mirara de una manera esperanzada, y que justo después de eso escucharas el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y te encontraras con el grito de una voz familiar

**- ¡Suéltala! - **

**-zakurozakurozakurozakuro-**

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

Por segunda vez en su vida, Zakuro estaba perdida en sí misma.

Enfrentarse a algo tan desconocido le aterraba, y más cuando lo desconocido se sentía tan bien.

Cerró los ojos, reposo su cabeza en la pared más cercana y suspiro lentamente.

_Tranquilízate_

Hasta el aire se le hacia pesado.

Ahora tenía que entender las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma, hacer algo al respecto para terminar con el tormento que la consumía poco a poco. Abrió los ojos al escuchar murmullos de gente pasante, y para no aparentar problemas, se arregló su abrigo y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

No fue hasta doblar la esquina, cuando vio algo moviéndose entre los edificios.

_¿Qué es eso?_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agilizó el paso sin perder de vista la sombra que parecía huir de ella. Llegó hasta una plaza donde había un millar de gente que se interponía en su camino, así que entre empujones, golpes y reclamos, logró pasar hasta la mitad de dicha plaza, y se detuvo cuando la sombra se incorporó (¿las sombras se incorporan?) en la rama de un árbol…

Se dio cuenta de que no era una simple sombra…

De hecho… ¡no era ni sombra!

_¿¡Kisshu!?_

Vio que el chico voló hacia el parque que estaba frente a la plaza, y desapareció.

_Era él, estoy segura de que era él._

Y sin perder el tiempo, la modelo llego al otro extremo de la plaza, cruzó la calle, y se adentro en el parque.

Había caminado ya mucho, y todavía no encontraba al peli-verde.

_¿Dónde estas?_

Solo veía árboles, arbustos, y matorrales. Ni rastro del chico.

Empezaba a perder las ganas de seguir buscándolo. Era gastar tiempo, energía, y más tiempo, por algo que no encontraba.

_Me rindo_

Iba a voltearse para irse de regreso cuando derepente escucho unos murmullos no muy a lo lejos. Se le hizo extraño, pero eso no la convenció de no irse; podría tratarse de una pareja disfrutando de un momento a solas haciendo-quien-sabe-que-cosas y obviamente no iba a ir a ver lo que hacían.

Pero lo escuchó.

- ¡Claro que no pájara tonta!-

_Kisshu…._

_-¡Pájara tonta!-_

Y casi dejó de respirar.

Siguió caminando adelante. Cualquier pensamiento de alejarse de ahí se esfumó al reconocer esa voz que apenas se escuchó en un murmullo. Cada que se acercaba un poco más, parecía que las voces se distanciaban; pero no, estaba segura de que estaba cerca del chico; y sabía también que el chico no estaba solo, a decir verdad, sabía que Mint estaba con él.

Y dejó de respirar de nuevo.

Cuando por fin los encontró, no sabía que pensar.

Estaba escondida detrás del árbol más cercano, guardó silencio y esperó.

- No puedes decidir…de todas maneras…-

Escuchó hablar a Mint

- libre de escoger a quien quiera; Kisshu, mej-

- Cállate – La interrumpió.

No sabía de que habrían estado hablando, pero seguro no era nada bueno porque dejó de escuchar las voces, y había absoluto silencio. La curiosidad estaba al acecho, y para darle gusto a la suya, se posicionó mejor tras el árbol y alcanzó a ver a Mint frente al chico, y al chico dejando caer sus pies al suelo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, y ella empezaba también a estarlo. Sea lo que sea lo que estaban hablando, ya se había terminado y entonces todo podría volver a la normalidad.

Pero un viento amargo le rozó la cara cuando el muchacho se acercó lentamente a Mint y Mint no se movió para nada.

- ¿Qué?-

Kisshu estaba hablándole tranquilamente a la mew.

No daba una buena impresión para la modelo-que por cierto, apretaba con fuerza una ramita del árbol. Estaba atenta a cualquier cosa indecente que se le ocurriera al peli-verde.

- Sólo será por un momento, luego me iré de aquí –

_¿Qué demonios va a hacer por un momento?_

Algo extraño estaba hirviendo adentro suyo. Era como si tuviera un cohete adentro de su cuerpo y que estaba siendo encendido por una juguetona mechita de fuego.

_¿Por qué están tan cerca?_

Y la ramita del árbol no podría aguantar más tiempo el apretón que la modelo le estaba dando.

- No, mejor, vete de aquí Kisshu, no servirá de nada –

Por un momento, la mechita de fuego parecía desaparecer rápidamente de la misma manera en la que llegó. Por fin Mint iba a sacar al chico lejos de ahí.

- Pajarita…te lo estoy pidiendo de la mejor manera – Posó una mano sobre el hombro de la mew.

Y el hilo del cohete empezaba a quemarse.

– Te prometo que sólo será un momento y me iré -

Y la ramita del árbol se rompía.

Y mientras Mint tomaba el brazo de Kisshu, y éste poso su otra mano en el otro hombro de la mew; el cohete explotó.

- Por favor -

_¿¡Qué esta haciendo!?_

_¡MINT!_

Y la modelo no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Sus piernas corrieron hacia los dos.

Sus ojos le ardían con furia.

Su voz hizo eco en el momento.

**- ¡Suéltala! - **

Y su corazón le latió con fuerza.

**-mintzakuromintzakuromintzakuromintzakuro-**

Kisshu soltó de inmediato a la chica.

- On…¡Onee-sama! – Exclamó la mew confundida. Bueno, en el fondo sabía que no era de extrañar, ¿quién iba a decir que esta navidad el enemigo se pasaría de amigable contigo y que tu persona especial saldría al rescate?, lástima que tu caballero de dorada armadura ni siquiera es caballero, y ni te mira con dulzura. Ni modo, te tocó caballera; de mirada asesina y muy molesta por cierto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Vienes a pelear?! – Demandó la modelo agresivamente. Pasó de largo a Mint y se acerco a Kisshu con mirada amenazante. Estaba lista para agarrar su medallón y acabar con el orejudo.

- No – Kisshu se levantó en el aire, alejándose de la furiosa chica, recordando la vez en la que ésta le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara (¡por dios!, ¡como le dolió!). Sabe que con esta chica es mejor no meterse.

- Entonces lárgate o acabo contigo de una vez - Dijo Zakuro en un tono amargo, acomodándose en posición de lucha.

-No queremos pestes como tú Kisshu, sería mejor si 'cosas' como ustedes no existieran, de hecho, me gustaría hacerte desaparecer de la faz de la tierra ahorita mismo-

- On…ee-sama-

Mint no sabía que decir. Definitivamente ésta tenía que ser algún tipo de clon o cyborg de la otra mew. Jamás en su vida la había visto tan enojada como ahora (ni siquiera cuando Kisshu se metió con la esa niña chiquita) y la verdad no creía que fuera ella. Le daba un poco de miedo.

- Oh, Lobita, no hay necesidad, me voy – Kisshu no es ningún tonto, y no estaba de humores para estar peleando con un pez así de gordo, así que, aunque las palabras lo hirieron de por medio como un cuchillo ardiendo, por la paz y por que no le fueran a golpear el rostro, tiró la toalla.

Miró a Mint por un momento y se despidió.

- Adiós pajarita – Le dijo sonriendo lastimeramente antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Zakuro no apartó la vista de donde estaba el peli-verde, ni siquiera cuando desapareció.

_Y todavía se da el lujo de decirle 'adiós', enano asqueroso_

Apretó los puños con fuerza. La modelo estaba que ardía.

No sabía que cosas pensar, tuvo una explosión sentimental en el momento en el que el chico había agarrado a su compañera de esa manera, con ojos llenos de esperanza e implorando algo.

Apretó los dientes. Estaba enojándose más al recordar la escena.

_Parecía que él la iba a…_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. No podía dignarse a imaginar semejante porquería.

- ¿Onee-sama? – Preguntó Mint tímidamente. A pesar del extraño comportamiento de su amiga, estaba dispuesta a no pasar por alto lo que pasaba. Dio un paso, luego otro, y también otro. Justo al estar detrás de la modelo, Mint dio un jaloncito al abrigo de la mew y volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Onee-sama?-

_Onee-sama, onee-sama, onee-sama…_

Lo trató; de verdad que sí. Pero no pudo contra su impulso.

Zakuro tiró de su abrigo y se alejó de Mint. Estaba tan furiosa, y no lo entendía del todo.

Bueno ya, mentía, si sabía porqué; pero no quería que Mint se diera cuenta.

- ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? – Su voz tenia un timbre gélido, tanto, que Mint se abrazó así misma.  
¿Por qué Zakuro le hablaba de esa forma?

- ¡Dímelo, Mint! – Gritó furiosa. Giró de frente para estar cara a cara con su compañera, y la miró con deshonra.

- ¿Qué hacías TÚ con Kisshu?, Aquí sola, ¡¿ No recuerdas que es enemigo nuestro?! -

- N-no, onee-sama…no es eso, n-no es lo que-

- ¡Pudo haberte hecho algo! – La interrumpió.

No podía controlarse, parecía que no dejaba de hervirle la sangre. Estaba perdiendo el control, y no sabía cuánto.

- N-no iba a hacerme n-nada - La pequeña mew temblaba. Esos ojos azul pálido que la miraban con fuerza, eran tan fríos como un bloque de hielo que la congelaban por dentro.

_¿Qué no iba a hacerle nada?, ¡¿Qué no iba a hacerle nada!?_

_¡Es de Kisshu de quien hablamos!_

- ¡¿Cómo dices?!, ¡era el enemigo!, ¡por supuesto que iba a hacerte algo!, ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! – Tomó a Mint de los hombros repentinamente y con mucha fuerza, incluso la pequeña mew soltó un gemido de dolor.

- On-onee-sama…me duele…por favor – Imploró Mint, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Apretaba sus manos a los costados de su acolchonado ropaje. Esta definitivamente no era su onee-sama. Esta no era la navidad que quería pasar junto a ella. Esto no era lo que esperaba. Le estaba doliendo mucho.

- Ah, ¿pero esto si te duele verdad?, ¿y que tal si Kisshu hubiera echo algo como esto?, eh, también te dolería, ¿no? – Le preguntaba cínicamente al hundir un poco sus uñas en los hombros de la otra.

De los labios de Mint salió otro doloroso gemido. Las lágrimas no podían aguantar más estar encerradas en sus ojos.

- Pudo haberte hecho esto y más, y tú lo sabes, pero no sé que demonios ocurre contigo Mint, estabas a punto de-

- ¡Y yo no sé que sucede contigo!, ¡deja de gritarme!, ¡me lastimas! – Gritó de repente la otra mew. - ¡Ya basta Zakuro!, ¡Suéltame! –

Perpleja por lo que Mint le decía, Zakuro dejó de apretarle los hombros. Mint, sintiendo esto, se apartó rápidamente de la modelo. Lágrimas resbalando por mejillas sonrosadas, y un par de ojos lastimeros, hicieron entrar en razón a la modelo.

_Ah…Mint…no…_

No pudo decir nada.

No hizo más que observar como los cabellos de la otra se alocaban contra el viento, y como sus pasos apresurados se volvían lejanos.

Y estaba sola de nuevo.

* * *

Uffffffffffffffffff, por fin, la parte 4° del fic.

Espero les guste, y perdón por haber tardado en subirlo, ando en exámenes finales y pues bueno, tengo que salir bien quiera o no.

Uuuyy, vemos que hay problemas, ¿qué pasará después? Muajajajajaja

Ya lo sabrán~~~

Por ahora puedo pedirles que se cuiden mucho, y que nos veremos en el próximo Cáp.

Cuídense.

Nos vemos.

¡Échenle galleta!

See ya

_**-Sk**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-mintmintmintmintmint-**

Corría entre los árboles sin mirar atrás, no quería detenerse. El aliento se le salía del cuerpo y no podía respirar con regularidad.

_¿Por qué?_

Las lágrimas caían sin consentimiento alguno.

_¿Onee-sama por qué?_

La opresión que sentía en el pecho no dejaba de punzar con cada zancada que daba. Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola del todo. Miró a su alrededor. Los edificios y algunos árboles le hacían 'compañía'.

Sus pasos la habían llevado a uno de los lugares que, de día era de los más visitados de la gente, y de noche, el más solitario. ¿Pero qué mejor lugar para estar sola, que debajo de un puente? y aún si no fuera el mejor, no hacía diferencia alguna, pues en ese momento no le importaba nada. Un viento frío le removió los cabellos y la dejó sin aliento. Se abrazó a sí misma. Pero al momento de hacerlo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Y lloró con más fuerza. Aún tenía presente el fuerte agarre de Zakuro sobre ella en el brazo, y el fantasma de las uñas encajándose en su piel, ardían. Ello solo hacía que nuevas lágrimas cristalinas resbalaran por sus mejillas, esta vez llenas de rabia y confusión.

_¿Quién eres?_

Se negaba a creer que la persona de hace algunos minutos fuera Zakuro.

Porque una voz en su interior le decía que jamás en la vida le haría tanto daño. Sabía que la modelo no era una persona dulce, mucho menos sociable y rara vez caritativa; pero se negaba a aceptar que el hecho de que no hiciera la mayoría de las cosas que haría cualquier persona, quería decir que por ello era una mala cosecha. Hacía tiempo que la conocía y con ella era con quien más hablaba, se llevaban tan bien, a tal grado que de hecho llego a pensar que habían superado la fase de simples compañeras de trabajo y de lucha.

Pero a veces nos podemos equivocar.

_Se suponía que nunca me harías daño…._

Volvió a abrazarse de nuevo y esta vez más fuerte, para de una manera u otra apaciguar el ardor de su brazo. Mientras más apretara la situación, más rápido se irían las marcas. Al menos las físicas.

_Tal vez si…._

Se negaba a cambiar la imagen que tenía de la modelo. Por ello, apretó con más fuerza.

Si pasaba su dolor interior al dolor físico, al menos, tenía la certeza de que con el tiempo las marcas sanarían, y ya no tendría por qué recordarlas. Pero era demasiado.

Cuando ya no pudo, se dejó caer en una de las columnas que sostenían el puente, y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta darse cuenta de la nieve que sentía bajo sí misma. Después de un rato, sintió adormilados brazos y manos, así que, dando un último apretón, se soltó, para dejarlos reposar flojamente a sus costados.

Tal vez ahora el martirio terminaría.

_Onee-sama…._

Y lo peor era que aún así, no podía olvidarla. La quería demasiado. Recordó con dolor las veces que llegó a sonreírle, que llegó a ayudarle, a entenderle; ahora verla así, con esos ojos azules tan encendidos de rabia, esos en los que alguna vez llegó a ver más allá del exterior de la modelo, sentir sus manos lastimando su piel cuando alguna vez le dieron alivio a sus problemas. No podía creerlo.

Y al mismo tiempo, pretendía culparse así misma de que, en parte ella misma fue la causa de que esto sucediera.

_¡Onee-sama!_

Y siguió amargamente.

**-zakurozakurozakurozakuro-**

_¡Si serás tan idiota!_

Sentada en la fría banca, la modelo no sabía si matarse ahí mismo o esperar a que un accidente pasara y morir lentamente.

_Tenías que sacar lo peor de ti….en ella…_

Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, dejó que el silencio fuera su único acompañante, como si cerrando los ojos al mundo pudiera hacer desaparecer el tiempo y regresar a los días donde todo era más fácil.

_Cuando todavía no la conocía…._

De esa manera no sentiría esta pesada culpa, este remordimiento. Si hubiera seguido el margen de su antigua vida, ni siquiera aceptaría trabajar con las demás mews.

_Pero claro, tuviste que bajar la guardia _

La rabia que la había consumido hace unos momentos, se esfumó para dar paso a un inmenso vacío. Pensándolo bien, la mejor manera de haber actuado es haber tratado de calmarse primero, y después escuchar a la peli-azul.

_Pero es tan difícil el poder escuchar a alguien en un momento de ira…_

_Que lo primero que buscas es hacerle sentir que es escoria…_

Dejo salir un último suspiro antes de levantarse, ganas le hacían falta y caminaba pesadamente. Salió del parque y vio que la gente había casi desaparecido, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: ya estaba cerca de la medianoche.

Todavía era temprano, y el hecho de regresar a su departamento privado, solo y frio, no le alentaban a seguir por el rumbo derecho, así que pasándose de largo, tomó el izquierdo. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿rondar sola por las calles de Tokio? ¿regresar al café mew mew?

_O encontrarte…_

Se detuvo en seco cerca de un callejón y zarandeo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Cómo podría atreverse a hacerlo? bastante ya había causado en una misma noche, y sin embargo…

_Todavía quiero verte…_

¿Pero cómo podría hablarle? ¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos?

_Te ha cegado Zakuro…_

Estaba tan confundida. Si iba a buscarla, probablemente las cosas acabarán peor; si no iba, la culpa no la dejaría estar en paz ni por esa noche ni por los siguientes días-hasta que la viera. Pero la modelo no era una persona de sentimientos.

Ha quedado en ella claro que no los puede controlar cuando Mint está cerca, y como nunca le había pasado algo como eso, no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, qué tocar. Así que, tomando una bocanada de aire frío, dio media vuelta.

_El departamento será entonces_

-Valla, pero que fácil te rindes lobita-

El cuerpo de la modelo se heló al escuchar esa voz, y sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de nuevo. Apretó puños y dientes, y con toda la calma del mundo volteó para ver cara a cara al culpable de todo.

-Kisshu-

-No malgastes mi nombre cuando ya nos conocemos- El solo hecho de oír el tono sarcástico del chico flotante tensó su cuerpo y unas ganas de asesinar repentinas le llegaron al alma.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? ¡¿no nos puedes dejar en paz de una maldita vez?!-

-Uff, tranquila lobi no te enojes- Sonreía mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al frío suelo -Simplemente vengo a charlar contigo-

-Lárgate si no quieres morir- No se andaba con juegos, y si este duende quería verle la cara, la iba a pagar muy caro.

-Wuoh, tranquila- Decía el peli-verde mientras alzaba sus manos -No te apures, que no voy a hacer nada-

-Te creo capaz de hacer más de lo que ya hiciste-

-¿De lo que YO hice?- Se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que tocó el suelo -Déjame recordarte que la única persona que hizo todo esto, fuiste tú-

El peli-verde apenas y alcanzó a evitar el puño de la modelo, y antes de que ésta pudiera hacer otra cosa en su contra, la tomó de las muñecas firmemente, y aún así tenía problemas para tenerla quieta.

-Ah, ¿enojada por recordar la verdad? Lobita, no aguantas nada-

Sonreía, pero un tirón y un giro fueron suficientes para que el chico sintiera su espalda en la fría pared del callejón. Aún no la soltaba de las manos, pero sabía que esta chica no era nada compasiva, y menos ahora que se había puesto furiosa-hasta gruñidos salían de su boca, si quería salir ileso de ahí, sabía que no tenía opción más que dejar de jugar…por muy divertido que fuera.

-…Yo no quería hacerle nada- El tono de voz del chico se tornó serio.

-Cállate-

- Simplemente quería saber dónde estaba Ichigo-

-¡Que te calles te digo!-

-¡Estoy tratando de aclararte las cosas y tú no quieres escuchar!-

Eso era suficiente para la modelo. No quería razones, motivos; lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora. Comenzó a zarandear al peli-verde, pero éste se resistió y apretó con más fuerza sus muñecas-las que empezaban a dolerle, pero la furia no la dejaba sentir, como si de anestesia se tratara.

-¡No quiero que me aclares nada! –

-¡No voy a aclararte por mí, sino por ella!-

Zakuro paró de golpe-sin soltarlo. Cayó un silencio total a su alrededor, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Kisshu apenas contenía la respiración. Pensaba en cómo decir sus siguientes palabras, para dejar el griterío atrás y, realmente, pasar a una 'conversación'.

-…No sé lo que pasó por tu mente en ese entonces, pero yo no iba a hacerle nada-

Rompiendo el silencio, esperó a ver alguna reacción de parte de la mew.

Nada.

_Pero…_

-Además, ya la abría aniquilado si quisiera, ¿crees que hubiera perdido mi tiempo? Ja!, una menos de ustedes es una victoria más para mí-

Vio que la modelo empezaba a reaccionar a su palabras-nada bien, pero al menos mostraba señales de que estaba escuchando y eso lo tranquilizaba de una u otra forma. Había salvado su pellejo.

O eso llego a pensar, porque acto seguido sintió como la chica lo estrujaba más al muro de concreto, que no le estaba haciendo nada bien a su espalda.

-Nngh!-

-Si tanto quieres deshacerte de nosotras, ¡¿entonces por qué demonios pretendes ayudar?!-

-Tsk tsk, yo no quiero ayudarte, desprecio a cada una de ustedes con todo mi ser….pero pretendo hacer un trato contigo, eso es lo que busco-

_¿Un trato?_

-Sí, tú me dices dónde está Ichigo, y yo te digo donde está la pajarita- Le respondió el peli-verde, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de la modelo.

_Mint…_

-Eso era lo que trataba de sacarle a esa enana, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo, llegaste tú y nos interrumpiste-Aclaró, y sonriendo cínicamente, siguió –Claro que, yo no sé que te traías lobita, yo no como pájaros….¿y tú?-

En un arranque de ira, logró zafarse del agarre del peli-verde y con ambas manos sostuvo su cuello antes de que pudiera escapar.

-¡Nngh!- El chico trataba de quitarse esas manos frías del cuerpo, pero mientras más lo hacía, más agarre tenían sobre él -¡A-ack!...¡deten…te!-

-¿Por qué?, voy a hacerle un favor a la tierra justo ahora, con tu muerte-

-Tsk…perde…rías tu…tiempo…sabes…- Trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero sabía que si no actuaba rápido…

- e-ella…no sabes…si no corre peli…gro justo…ahora-

-¿Qué dices?- La modelo dejó de estrujar al peli-verde, pero no bajó la guardia

-Tsk…yo sé dónde está ahorita…pero no sé cómo está…o con quién- Hizo énfasis malicioso en la última palabra -Por mí que se muera…pero no sé tú-

Realización cayó sobre Zakuro como un balde de agua helada. Sola por las calles…a esta hora…justo cuando todo el mundo ya está dentro de casa…mira que de todo puede pasar.

_¡Mint!_

-Jajajaja, ¿ves?-

-¡Cállate!-

-Uy, todavía sensibles, ¿no?...por eso te ofrezco mi trato-

Pensándolo bien, ese era un buen argumento para hacerla reaccionar.

Así que la modelo tenía dos posibilidades:

Una, deshacerse del duende e ir a casa a pasar el resto de la velada en cama. Sola. Sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle a su compañera de batalla-y más-en la fría noche.

La otra, hacer un pacto con el duende e ir a buscarla, hablar con ella-quien sabe cómo-y conseguir pasar la misma velada. Quizás ahora aceptando sus propios sentimientos sobre ella. Lo soltó lentamente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, una expresión vacía en su rostro.

-…¿Cómo puedo creerte?, ¿cómo sé que no vas a mentirme?-

-Porque sé que ella te importa tanto como a mí me importa Ichigo, y a pesar de que te odio con todo mí ser, y espero con ansia el día de tu muerte…te respeto…-Decía el peli-verde, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, que ahora ya no se le hacía tan fría, más bien, cómoda.

-Hmph…-

-Tsk, entonces, lobita, ¿tenemos un trato?-

-¿Dónde está Mint?-

* * *

Fin del Cáp. 5

Yo sé….

No tengo perdón….

Dios, ¿cómo puede ser posible que yo sea tan cruel?

Abandonado este fic por años omg, que mala impresión doy…

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, si los personajes estuvieron algo OCC, o si simplemente, la historia fue un asco.

¡Échenle Galleta!

See ya!

_**-Sk**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-mintmintmintmintmint-**

_Debería irme a casa…_

Mint empezaba a sentir el frío calándole los huesos.

Sus piernas ya estaban entumidas por estar en la misma posición desde hacía varios minutos, pero simplemente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en la personalidad distante y llamativa que para ella era Zakuro Fujiwara. Ya no sentía dolor en su brazo, aunque estaba casi segura que quizás y todavía mañana tendría algún tipo de marca en el.

Hablando de tiempo a futuro, ¿qué hora era? ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez que estuvo con la modelo?.

No sabía, pero estaba segura de que si era demasiado tarde, un buen regaño en casa por parte de su nana le esperaría, y eso solo empeoraría su actual situación emocional.

Ni siquiera sabía desde qué parte o en qué momento de la noche todo se había ido al vacío-pero bueno, tampoco era la primera vez que este tipo de cosas con la otra mew ocurrían.

La peli-azul recordó entonces todas las veces que su compañera solitaria había intentado darles una lección a las demás y a ella misma de una manera un tanto fría, incluso llegando a aparentar que era una doble cara traicionera o algo por el estilo pero al final, siempre les había demostrado su verdadera lealtad y confianza con sus verdaderas acciones.

¿Qué tal si la discusión de hace rato era por algo similar? ¿Qué tal si Zakuro solo quería hacerle entender algo y Mint no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer?

No estaba cien por ciento segura de confiar en su repentino razonamiento, pero le parecía mucho más agradable estar de acuerdo con esa solución que imaginar que en realidad su Onee-sama simplemente quería hacerle daño adrede.

Su momento de reflexión quedó interrumpido cuando escuchó el sonido de varias campanas resonando fuertemente en la casi oscura noche. Casi porque generalmente estaría totalmente oscuro si la ciudad no estuviera llena de luces destellantes en cada rincón de cada calle.

_Es navidad…_

Y ella ahí sola debajo de un puente.

En el fondo ya tenía bajo conciencia que esta celebración iba a estar más o menos así de triste y vacía, pues sus papás en otro país celebrando con ejecutivos de otras compañías, y su hermano estando un buen rato en casa de otros amigos suyos de la universidad; entonces en realidad su único momento de satisfacción hubiera sido estar, de ser posible toda la noche, en el Café Mew Mew con todas sus amigas…pero ni de eso pudo darse el gusto, todo por ir siempre detrás de una sola persona…

Mint comenzaba a preguntarse porque en ningún momento podía ser ella la que llevara las riendas de la situación. Bueno, igual y tenía en mente que apenas y con 12 años no podía tener una madurez a la altura de su Onee-sama, pero tampoco creía que iba tan mal como para no poder ser ella la que tuviera a Zakuro por detrás en vez de por delante por lo menos una o dos veces en su vida.

De repente detuvo sus pensamientos, pues haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó en ese momento que de hecho la única vez que pudo hacer posible ese cambio por unos momentos ocurrió en una de las ocasiones cuando estaban buscando fragmentos del Mew Aqua: fue en uno de los engaños de la chica mayor hacia todas las mew, cuando las hizo creer que las iba a traicionar volviéndose del lado de los Cyniclones, lo cual hizo que Mint se armarse de valor hasta el punto de enfrentar a la propia Zakuro en una batalla una a una entre un pastizal y…

Volvió a interrumpirse ella sola al llegar a esa escena. Se levantó del suelo repentinamente, lo que casi le provocaba caer hacia atrás si no fuera por sus reflejos de mew que le ayudaron a mantener el balance de su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo un rubor intenso atacando sus mejillas. Hasta ahora volvía a caerle el peso de su repentina realización sobre ese día, más que nada de lo que le había dicho a Zakuro en esa batalla al momento de soltar toda su ira y confusión contenida.

_¡Yo te amaba!  
¡Yo de verdad te amaba!_ (*)

Se le ruborizó cada poro de la cara y se cubrió la misma con sus manos frías, para ver si con eso podía calmar la repentina subida de sangre, o la ya alarmante aceleración de su corazón.

_¡Se lo dije!_

Sintió de nuevo mucha vergüenza, como si lo que acabara de recordar hubiera pasado en ese preciso momento frente a sus ojos. Antes no se había mortificado por el peso de esas palabras, ya que la lucha constante entre mews y quimeras generalmente la tenían distraída, pero ahora pensándolo bien, sabía que de ese arranque de sentimientos había cometido una falta muy grande.  
Separó las manos de su rostro y dejó caer los brazos hacia ambos costados de su cuerpo. Lo que hace un momento la había dejado casi sin aliento y con mucha incomodidad, parecía desvanecerse ante una nueva nube de confusión apareciendo por su mente:

¿Qué tal si por eso la modelo está comportándose así con ella?

_Onee-sama…_

Entonces todo era su culpa, por dejarse llevar en un ataque de rabia y amor contenido. O quizás no, quizás la de la verdadera culpa era la misma Zakuro por ser tan…tan…tan perfecta, tan madura, tan hermosa, tan espectacular, tan…  
El hecho mismo de que ella existiera en la tierra hacía que un caos desenfrenado apareciera en el corazón de la pequeña loriqueta.

Claro, no podía negar que desde la primera vez que la vio en la televisión, Mint quedó sin aliento en su pequeño cuerpecito. Su gracia al bailar, su forma tan serena de hablar y responder en las entrevistas de televisión la habían cautivado desde mucho antes de tener el 'privilegio' de conocerla en persona; no podía negar que desde siempre fue su admiración y que añoraba ser como ella, para algún día poder estar a su lado.  
Por eso al volverse la modelo parte de las mew así como ella lo era también, su vida y su manera de ver las cosas dieron un giro de 360º grados.

Y se dice que dieron un cambio total porque Mint con el paso del tiempo comprendió que las personas no son perfectas, y que hay cosas en la televisión que no se pueden ver; al poder ver las cosas más allá, se dio cuenta de que en realidad aún así ella quería profundamente estar cerca de Fujiwara Zakuro y cuando por fin lo logró, sus sentimientos fueron cambiando conforme más y más llegaba a conocer, no a la modelo, si no a la chica detrás del maquillaje.

Y eran estos mismos sentimientos los que la agobiaban y lastimaban porque a pesar de tenerlos desde hacía tanto tiempo, no sabía si era un gusto o era algo más lo que su corazón le gritaba cada vez que veía a la otra mew.  
Esa fue la causa principal también por la que ese día en esa batalla gritó a todo el mundo entero-a Zakuro, lo que sentía.

_Onee-sama…lo siento…_

Suspiró levemente.  
Supuso que lo más seguro era que esa 'confesión' fuera la causante del repentino distanciamiento y enojo de la modelo, porque quizás y no sabía como rechazar a la loriqueta y la única manera que se le ocurría a la modelo era distanciándola con su frialdad o algo parecido. Viéndolo así todo tenía sentido y Mint solo veía que la única manera de arreglar este problema era aceptando el rechazo total de Zakuro.  
Se abrazó de nuevo mientras daba una pequeña vuelta para seguir su camino; ya era hora de regresar a casa, donde a pesar de esperar un regaño, por lo menos alguien la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus oscuros ojos, amenazando con salir al frío exterior de Tokio.

-¡MINT!-

**-zakurozakurozakurozakurozakuro-**

La chica de pelo morado por fin había llegado al puente. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para recuperarse, pues a pesar de tener el ADN de un lobo, eso no le quitaba la realidad de que ella seguía siendo humana y que de cualquier forma la única manera de explotar esa genética 'lobuna' era haciendo la metamorfosis.

_Si me engañaste Kisshu…¡juró que esta vez te daré un golpe del que no vas ni a poderte levantar!_

Una vez recuperada, la modelo se acercó a una de las orillas del puente y asomó la cabeza; supuestamente Mint tenía que estar por ahí, pero no veía ni rastro de ella, así que comenzó a llamarla.

-¡MINT!-

Espero por unos segundos por si había algún tipo de movimiento.  
Nada.

-¡MINT!- Gritó de nuevo a la par que avanzaba sobre el puente.

_¡Maldición Kisshu!_

-¡MINT!-

Fue en el tercer grito cuando alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos. Giró rápidamente su cuerpo hacia donde había provenido el ruido y entonces divisó una pequeña figura, ahí en uno de los extremos por debajo del puente.

_¡Mint!_

Ahí estaba y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Se quedaron las dos estáticas, viéndose la una a la otra. El corazón de Zakuro dejó de latir agitadamente, el ligero miedo que se había apoderado de ella desde que empezó a buscar a la otra mew sin recibir respuesta, se desvanecía al verla ahí, sana y salva.  
Y ya tranquila, Zakuro dio unos cuantos pasos dirigiéndose a la otra mew.  
Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la otra mew en vez de acercarse o quedarse en el mismo lugar, salió corriendo disparada hacía otra dirección, lejos de la modelo.

-¡Espera Mint!-

Pero la loriqueta no se detuvo y siguió su camino a todo lo que le daban sus pasos.

_¡No puede ser!_

Zakuro no perdió más tiempo y corrió detrás de su pajarito azul.

**-mintmintmintmintmintmint-**

_No onee-sama, ¡no!_

La peli-azul corría entre las calles solitarias de Tokio a sabiendas de que sus piernas ya no iban a soportar por mucho tiempo, le temblaban a cada paso y aparte, Zakuro ya le estaba alcanzando el paso. Pero ¿por qué huía de la otra mew?.  
Porque Mint no podía verla a la cara, no podía soportar la mirada fría una vez más, no podía imaginarse volver a acercarse a ella si lo único que recibiría serían palabras hirientes o rechazo solo por…

_Solo por quererte_

Cuando Zakuro estuvo apunto de alcanzarla con la punta de sus dedos, giró hacia la izquierda para entrar a la parte más enarbolada de un parque y, asegurándose de que no había ni rastro de gente alrededor, dejó salir sus alas y cola, sin transformarse completamente en Mew Mint, porque sabía que aún cuando sus piernas apenas soportaban uno o tres kilómetros corriendo, sus alas eran mucho más rápidas y le causaban mucho menos cansancio.

**-zakurozakurozakurozakurozakuro-**

_¿¡Pero qué!?_

Casi por un momento Zakuro estuvo a punto de detenerse, le sorprendió la repentina decisión que Mint había tomado. Estaba un poco confundida, no sabía porque la otra estaba huyendo de ella, aunque después de las una y mil estupideces que había cometido ese día, no se sorprendía que la menor no quisiera ni verla.

Sin embargo por ningún motivo iba a dejar pasar de largo este problema, no otra vez, así que, sin dejar de correr, se concentró lo suficiente para despertar un poco de su ADN, resultando en que aparecieran sus orejas , su cola y una velocidad más que sorprendente. Además, podía oler el aroma de la peli-azul, lo que de cierta manera, le daba una adrenalina extra a sus instintos de predadora y eso le haría más fácil el poder alcanzarla.

Claro que no era nada fácil, cada vez que Zakuro estaba a punto de alcanzar a la otra chica, ésta siempre daba giros repentinos o volaba o más bajo o más alto. La modelo comenzaba a desesperarse, pero sabía que pronto podría alcanzarla, ya que con cada giro, podía darse cuenta de que Mint estaba perdiendo cada vez un poco de velocidad.

Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que la modelo pudo alcanzar a rozar una de las alas de la loriqueta con sus dedos, lo que hizo que sus instintos salieran disparados en todo su cuerpo dándole un escalofrío. Aprovechando ese aumento de energía y sin poder detenerse más, la misma Zakuro cambio su propia dirección, logrando meterse entre los arbustos y que se perdiera entre los árboles.

**-mintmintmintmintmintmint-**

Aunque esta acción extraña de Zakuro levantó varias dudas y sospechas en Mint, la peli-azul no se detuvo, porque sabía que si lo hacía algo pasaría, su Onee-sama no era para nada tonta y estaba segura de que ya se traía algo entre manos.  
Por eso mientras volaba volteaba para todos lados casi histéricamente, huyendo, se sentía como una especie de presa.

Hubo un momento en el que la loriqueta volteó hacia atrás al momento de sentir una presencia cercana sobre su espalda, sin embargo al voltear solo vio árboles y oscuridad, y cuando regresó la mirada al frente, se topo cara a cara con un lobo.  
Un lobo que la tomó por sorpresa y que al momento de chocar entre los dos, con sus garras la rodeó de los hombros y no la soltó.

La loriqueta azul trataba de revolotear entre las garras de su depredador, pero éste no la soltaba, e incluso la sujeto con más fuerza-que raro sin llegar a lastimarla. Al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria, la loriqueta dejó de esforzarse, solo podía temblar.

El lobo, cuando sintió asegurada a su víctima, rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de la loriqueta y la acercó a su pecho, mientras que posaba su otra mano en la cabeza de la misma.

Mint simplemente se abrazó al pecho del lobo, y lloró.

* * *

Fin del Cap. 6

Si, soy yo, he vuelto.

Jamás dije que abandonaría la historia. Podría pasarme de todo, podría incluso hacer esta barbarie de tardarme años en seguir y actualizar, podrán castigarme las diosas del Yuri con actos sadomasoquistas y ustedes público por hacerles esta grosería de dejarlos a la intemperie por tanto tiempo. Pero nunca abandono, y la voy a terminar.  
Además déjenme decirles que ya falta poco, no sé si uno o dos capítulos más, pero ya va a terminar.

Por cierto, releí toda la historia y me di cuenta de varios errores en la ortografía, ¿por qué nadie me había dicho nada? volví a arreglar algunas cosas así que re-subí todos los capítulos y aún así siento que dejé todavía varios errores de estos, aparte de que siento que en toda la historia Zakuro actúa y es demasiado OCC ¡Carajo!, pero bueno ya que estamos hasta este punto no pienso volver y arreglar esa situación porque tendría que cambiar mucho de la historia y no quiero, porque de una u otra forma me gusta como se a desenvuelto….

(*) En el capítulo 43 del anime "¿Amiga o enemiga? ¡Pelea, Onee-sama! " Zakuro y Mint se van a un como pastizal aparentemente a las afueras de la ciudad, hay un combate entre las dos debido a un pequeño engaño que Zakuro estaba llevando a cabo con las mews. En una de las partes del combate, Zakuro pierde de vista a Mint entre el pastizal, hasta que la peli-azul sale volando por atrás de ella, la toma/empuja de los brazos y mientras hace esta acción, literalmente le grita 'Daisuki' y luego 'Daisuki no se qué' o algo parecido(no sé japonés, vaya);lo cual traducido en inglés es "I loved you/I liked you, I really loved you!/I really liked you!" y bueno, eso queda abierto a muchas interpretaciones, pero claro, para este fic mío yo le estoy dando la interpretación de confesión amorosa :P ojojojojo.

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

See ya!

_**-Sk**_


End file.
